Clean Slate
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 06 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Behind The Eyes |nextEpisode= Calm }} is the sixth episode of season three of Happy Hill. Category:Happy HillCategory:Happy Hill Episodes Synopsis Purry shares her story with Noah as love blossoms in Redwood. Plot Purry, looking only around eighteen years old, throws a bottle against a door in anger, smashing it into a million pieces. She grabs a bag and throws it over her back and opens the window. She stands in the middle of her bedroom and the outside. She stuffs coins into her pocket, running them off her nightstand and tugging the bag tightly against her back, climbing out of the window and skipping down the roof. ---- Arianna sits with Jamie in the cafe, tapping her fingers against the mug of tea in front of her. They start talking. Arianna asks him about him moving to Redwood and why he was so quiet for the first few months. Jamie says that he wasn’t really into the moving scene and apologizes if it was rather strange. Arianna tells him it wasn’t and Jamie says that recently he’s been coming out of his shell more thanks to Arianna. Arianna tells him that she’s glad to hear that. ---- Purry sits on a train, holding her bag close to her as she stares out the window, the outside world moving faster than her eyes can handle. Soon, the train stops and she hops off, looking around the train station. It’s different from the one she stepped into in episode one, she throws the bag over her shoulder and wanders out, looking around the city she now stands in. Her phone buzzes with texts every few seconds. ----- Jamie asks Arianna if she wants to go for a walk. She agrees so they get up, pay and leave the cafe. Wandering towards the park, Jamie slips his hand in Arianna’s hand. She blushes and squeezes his hand. ----- Purry, looking a few months later, sits inside a house with a few guys and only one girl. One of the guys pass her a bottle of alcohol, which she takes and stares at for a second. A blonde guy, who looks rather tipsy, leans over and attempts to kiss her. Purry scrambles back slightly, putting her hand up to stop his lips coming close to her face, the guy asks why she did that, Purry tells him that she doesn’t want to kiss him. The guy says how they’ve known each other for three months and he loves her. Purry tells them that maybe she should go, the blonde guy gets rather angry and grabs at her arm. '' ---- Arianna and Jamie stop walking as they get to a bench, sitting down on it. Arianna tells Jamie that he’s great but she feels it’s too soon to get into a relationship. Jamie says he doesn’t feel that way and how since he moved her he’s slowly been falling in love. Arianna blushes, hard and Jamie takes that opportunity to kiss her. Arianna kisses him, back. ----- ''Purry screams at him to let her go, the girl agreeing with her. The blonde guy tells Purry that she shouldn’t have led him on, Purry manages to get free from his grip and she grabs her stuff, the other guys booing as she heads towards the door. The other girl gets up and follows her, Purry is out the door when the other girl yells for her to wait, running behind her. Purry turns and tells her to go back inside as she must be freezing, the girl tells her to not go just yet, she’ll freeze to death outside. Purry tells her, though tears, she’ll be fine. The girl hands her a key and insists she stay at her place for a few nights. Purry tells her that she’ll do fine on her own, but the girl insists. ---- Miguel sits on the phone in his apartment, Maria singing loudly as she showers. Miguel begins quietly yelling into his phone, saying he wants to speak to someone. The woman on the end of the phone says that it’s too late and hangs up. Miguel looks rather uneasy and puts the phone down as Maria turns the water off, climbs out the shower and walks out of the bathroom with a towel around her body. She asks who was on the phone. Miguel says it was his mother and how she might be visiting soon. Maria is happy, as she hasn’t met her yet. ---- Purry wakes up in a silky, white bed. Rubbing her eyes as she looks at the clock, It’s 4am and the sound of a door closing awoke her from her pleasant sleep. The girl from earlier stumbles slightly inside. The girl, who Purry refers to as Kayte, insists she only had one last glass after Purry left. Kayte doesn’t seem that drunk at all. Purry tells her that it’s fine and she’ll be out of her hair tomorrow. Kayte asks where she’ll go and Purry says that she was going to catch a train to the furthest away town, Redwood. Kayte nods, telling Purry that she doesn’t want her to go. Purry tells her how she wants to keep moving, which Kayte understands. Kayte hugs Purry and Purry goes back to sleep. ---- Arianna and Jamie break away from their shared kiss. Jamie apologizes and Arianna tells him it’s okay, she liked it. They kiss again. ---- Maria comes out of the bedroom, fully dressed in pajamas. Miguel stands up and hugs her, before kissing her on the cheek. Maria asks what that was for and he tells her that he loves her so much. They go into the bedroom. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ---- Purry enters Kayte’s room, seeing her still asleep at 12:01pm. She wanders over to her to see if she’ll wake up to say goodbye. Purry frowns, when she doesn’t awaken Purry kisses her softly on the temple and leaves the room. Heading through the kitchen and out the front door. In the kitchen, Purry has left a note which simply reads. “Thank You For The Amazing Six Months Together - Purry” ---- It was Noah’s turn to hug Purry this time, practically diving into her arms. Purry thanks him for being a good friend. Credits * Trivia *